


Only Daniel

by JiJiJi529



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, kinda sloppy im sorry, my first fic on here hehe, nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiJiJi529/pseuds/JiJiJi529
Summary: Daniel comforts Jihoon whose heart had been broken by Minhyun.





	Only Daniel

Silence filled the room.

 

Daniel glanced at Jihoon from his computer chair as the latter occupied his bed, the former closely watching the rise and fall of his dongsaeng's chest, carefully listening to the light snores he emitted.

Daniel couldn't help but smile.

 

Moments ago, Jihoon barged into his room while Daniel was finishing some leftover paperwork from university, and started whining and sobbing on how Minhyun had broken his heart, how Minhyun admitted he had never seen Jihoon beyond anything but a good friend.

Daniel just patted Jihoon's head instinctively when the boy sits across him and reassures, "Everything will be fine!", but the younger boy's face just kept on getting longer.

 

Out of nowhere, Daniel suddenly planted the softest kiss on Jihoon's forehead with the hopes of comforting him. 

 

Both were stopped in their tracks.

 

Daniel's heart did a couple of somersaults in the air, realizing he shouldn't have done it. "You're supposed to cheer your friend up, not woo him!" He thought to himself as he gulped down his nerves. He had always liked Jihoon, but he knew too well it wasn't the appropriate time for it. Yikes.

 

Jihoon stopped crying, anyway, and plopped himself onto Daniel's bed. 

Jihoon tried his best to drift away into slumber, to brush the weirdest thing that just happened off of his mind, but all of a sudden, his train of thoughts contained Daniel, and only Daniel, which confused him, puzzled him for he thought his "Kang Daniel phase" had long been over. 

Jihoon eventually dozed off with a weary heart, but one thing's for certain, that which he realized as Daniel's voice rung inside his head:

"Everything will be fine."

 

***


End file.
